Percy's Sister
by Merry Times
Summary: Two years after TLO, Percy is visiting his father before heading to camp. At the end of his stay, a girl floats to the bottom of the sea and she's breathing. This is my first story so be nice.
1. The Big Suprise

Percy's Sister

Chapter one:

The Big Surprise

Trina's pov

I woke with a start in a room that seemed like a dream. There were orbs just floating in the air that provide light and the walls seemed like they were made from rock from the sea. And I was lying on a bed that was so soft; it felt like I was just floating on water. When I turned to my left, there was a boy about 18 sitting in a chair looking at me with a look that looked like I had just cost him something very important. He had black hair and green eyes that pierced me so much that I just had to look away. Finally, I looked down at my legs and I didn't have any cuts. That was the least surprising part of what was about to happen to me.

"This must be a dream," I thought.

"It isn't," said the boy in the chair. I had not realized I had been talking out loud.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Percy," he asked."What's your name?"

"Trina," I said. "Trina Clark."

Just then a hammerhead shark swam through the room and I pressed myself against the wall not making a sound, hoping it wouldn't notice me.

"What are you doing?" said Percy

"Trying not to be shark chow!" I exclaimed.

"He won't hurt you," said Percy "Especially considering who you are."

"Who am I? I'm just a teenager from a rural town out in the middle of nowhere!" I said "I'm practically the definition of a nobody!"

"So clueless," Percy mumbled to himself. "They always are at the beginning."

"Who's clueless?" I asked

"You and all of the other kids like you," he answered.

"What do you mean 'like me'?" I said.

"Have you ever heard of the ancient Greek gods?" he asked.

"Yeah but what's that got to do with it?" I asked.

"Well even though they lived a long time ago, they're still around," he said very seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked, thinking he was just going to pull a prank on me.

"Well there's this thing called Western Civilization that they follow," he said "They live wherever the flame of Western Civilization is the brightest. For example, they first lived in Greece, where Western Civilization started. Then they moved to Rome, where all the activity and new ideas were being formed. Then they moved to the next strongest place and the next. Now they're in the United States."

"And your point is?" I asked, still not getting where he was going.

"Sometimes, they have children with mortals. And seeing as your still alive, even being down in the bottom of the ocean, I think you are too," he said.

"You're saying that these children of the gods-"

"Demigods"

"Demigods can survive in the bottom of the ocean?" I went along with his joke thinking it would only go for a little while longer.

"Some can. Like me and like you," he said.

"So you're a demigod," I said. "And you think I'm one too."

"Yeah pretty much," he said.

"Well Mr. Crazy, I'm just going to back away slowly and hope that I never see you again." I said as I bolted out the door, hoping that I would wake up from this crazy dream. But as I entered what looked like a courtyard, I was breath taken by what I saw.


	2. I Meet My Father

Chapter Two:

I Meet My Father

Trina's pov

I was standing in a courtyard the size of a gymnasium. There were merpeople (at least that's what I thought they were) swimming around from place to place. There was no ceiling, and when I looked up, I could see no light coming in.

"Yeah this is definitely a dream," I thought to myself. Then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I saw the boy from earlier, and also a man that looked exactly like him but older. So he had to be the boy's father.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"You fainted," said Percy, A.K.A. the boy from earlier.

I sat up. I still saw the courtyard and the merpeople swimming around so it could not be a dream. Though I still wanted it to be.

"You were right," I told Percy.

"Of course I am," said Percy, "I'm always right."

The man that looked like his father wacked him upside the head.

"Stop being full of yourself!" said the man.

"Who are you?" I asked the man.

"I am Poseidon," he said, "God of the sea, earthquakes, and the father of horses."

"Talk about full of yourself," I thought.

"And I'm also your father," said Poseidon.

I blacked out again.


	3. I Meet My Sister

Chapter Three:

I Find My Sister

Percy's pov

*Flashback*

About 45 minutes ago

I was riding some hippocampi with Tyson when we came upon a girl that had floated down to the bottom of the sea. We checked to see if she was alive though we were highly doubtful. But the strange thing was that she looked human and she was breathing and she was very much alive. She had red hair and looked nothing like Poseidon but I bet if you opened her eyes, they would be sea green.

So, we took her back to my father's palace (Which I had been staying at and was just about to leave and head to camp) and had her looked over.

About 5 minutes post ambrosia, she woke up and I knew that she was a demigod child of Poseidon.

Now

I was looking sternly at my new sister as Poseidon explained that she would have to go to camp and I thought that if she fainted at this, the castle of my father, then she was going to go ballistic over Camp Half-Blood.

"She should talk to her mother first though," I said.

"Yes," said Poseidon, "You should talk to your mother."


	4. I Confront My Mother

Chapter Four:

I Confront my Mother

When I woke up, Percy and the man who claimed to be my father, Poseidon, were looking sternly at me until Percy said, "Stop fainting!"

"Well if you are going to spring anything else on me like I also have a Cyclops as a brother then I'm going to keep fainting!" I exclaimed

"Actually we do," he said.

I gave him the death glare until I realized what he had said.

"What do you mean 'we' do?" I said

"I mean that as in I'm your brother, well half brother," he said.

"That's it! I want to go home now," I said

"You can't," said Poseidon, "You have to go to a camp where they can train you to survive in the world."

"She should talk to your mother first," said Percy.

"Yes," said Poseidon, "You should talk to your mother."

Poseidon told me there was a room in the palace that you could use Iris messaging to contact people.

"What's Iris Messaging?" I asked.

"It's when you send someone a message through the rainbow. You have to see it. It's really cool," explained Percy.

Poseidon told Percy where it was and then left. Percy then led me through a series of twists and turns until we came to a door in which he opened. The room was filled with small fountains giving off a light mist and making a rainbow in the light.

"All you do is through a golden drachma in to the rainbow," Percy said while he demonstrated at the nearest fountain, "Then say 'Oh goddess, except my offering. Then say the person's name and where they are and if Iris, the goddess in charge of this, isn't busy, she will transport your message. Try it."

So then I said, "Elizabeth Clark at Country road 5.431."

The rainbow then shimmered and showed me the distraught face of my mother.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

My mother turned around and her distraught face turned to a happy and surprised one.

"Trina!" she said, "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story but it starts at the beach," I answered.

"Tell me everything," my mom said.

"Well," I started, "It was the last day of school and when I got home I change into my swimsuit and went to the beach."

*Flashback*

Earlier that day

I walked along the beach, feeling the cool air of the sea breeze brush against my skin and cool me down after an exciting day. As I sat down in the sand, I looked out across the Long Island Sound at the empty sea. Suddenly, a huge man that was at least an unbelievable height of 15 feet tall walked up to me. He was wearing a big hat that covered his eyes and, even though it was a warm day, a trench coat.

"Who are you?" I asked the man.

The man just grumbled.

"What do you want from me?" I asked not knowing that I should have just walked away.

The man grumbled again.

I turned away.

Suddenly, Then man jumped on me and started attacking me with what seemed a knife but was really his long, dirty fingernails.

"Ahh! Help!" I screamed. But no one came.

Eventually I black out from loss of blood and wake up in the castle. I had apparently been thrown out to sea by the Cyclopes.

"Hmm," said my mom, "Seems like you were attacked by a Cyclopes."

"I agree," said Percy who had been quietly listening to my story.

"Have attacks like this happened before?" he continues.

"No," I said, "This is the first in all of my 14 years."

"Hmm," said Percy, "Wait, 14 years?"

"Yeah." I answered, "I'm 14. I just got out of the 8th grade."

"Poseidon is dead," Percy said.

"Actually I'm to blame for that," my mom said, "I never told him."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll explain later," she said, "Are you going to camp?"

"Yes," said Percy.

"Good," she said, "I'll meet you there."

"Wait!" I tried to say. But the image had already disappeared.


	5. Going to Camp

**Just a quick note before the chapter: THANK YOU to everybody who has taken time out of their days to read and review my story. And F.Y.I. unless you haven't guessed it, chapter 4 was in Trina's pov and the flashback ended between when she was thrown out to sea by the Cyclopes and when her mom said she thinks it was a Cyclopes. I realized it didn't do that after I had already published the chapter. I should start the chapter before I start to babble. Anyway THANK YOU!**

Chapter Five:

Going To Camp

Percy's pov

As we walked away from the Iris Messaging room, I looked into the face of my new sister and saw an expressionless face. That did not seem good.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she answered. "I was just thinking about the fact that my mom kept this from me and that she didn't even bother to tell my father. I want to know why."

We stayed silent the rest of the way. I had been wondering how I was going to tell Poseidon that he had broken the oath I had made the gods make the meant that they had to claim their children by the time they turned 13. Poseidon was a year late but then you have to consider that he was never told. I just pushed the thought out of my mind for the time being.

"Time to go to camp," I said

Trina groaned. "Do I have to?" she said the same way that kids ask their parents when they tell them to do their chores.

"Yes," I said. "Especially since you know you're a demigod now. That only makes your sent stronger and Monsters can find you easier. We have to take you to camp so you know how to fight them."

I packed my bag and headed for the court yard. Trina got new clothes seeing as her swimsuit had been ripped apart and destroyed by the Cyclopes.

"Ready to go?" I asked Trina.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said.

"Okay, hold onto my hand and I'll get us up to the surface seeing as I know how to use my powers," I said.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I'll teach you how to use them later."

"Okay," she said doubtfully.

As we shot up to the surface I did not know what Chiron was going to do about a mortal woman needing to cross the border but I didn't think that we wouldn't need to think about that.

Trina's pov

We shot up out of the ocean onto a part of the Long Island Sound, that I had never seen before, completely dry.

"We'll do the tour later, after we talk to Chiron and your mother," said Percy

"I'm just going along with you seeing as I have no idea what to do," I answered.

As we got to the top of the dune, I saw the strangest collection of buildings and cabins. The cabin's caught my eye first.

There was a huge rectangle with the inside being the size of a soccer field with a bigger U around it.

"You see the rectangle in the middle?" said Percy, noticing where I was looking at. "From the weathered brown one on the left to the grass covered one on the right are the original cabins for 11 of the Major gods. Two years ago we added Hades and Demeter on the end with a few minor gods then added the U around it to be able to fit in all of the minor gods."

"What about the children of Titan's?" I asked innocently.

Percy's face darkened.

"We accept their nice children like Calypso for example," said Percy.

"How can you tell if their nice?" I asked, still innocently.

"Let's go find Chiron," he said, changing the subject not oh so subtly.

I didn't argue.

As we crossed the field, I noticed a person from school. A few people actually but this one was very prominent.

"Nico?" I mumbled to myself. "Nico di Angelo?"

"Yeah that's Nico," Percy said, hearing my mumble. "Son of Hades."

"That explains a lot," I said. "He goes to my school. He's in a few of my classes. I need to go give him something from my friend."

"Ok," said Percy without knowing my dark intention.

I walked across the lawn toward Nico, a plan forming in my head.

"Hey Nico," I said when I walked up to him.

"Hey Trina," he said turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I said. "I need to give you something from Melisa."**(Melisa will show up later in the story)**

He smiled as he puckered his lips. Not know that was not my intention until-

WHAM!

"HOLY HADES!" he exclaimed while doubling over in pain.

I had kicked him in his soft spot.

"That's for being a backstabbing little cheater!" I exclaimed.

Unfortunately for me, Percy had come running over when he heard Nico yell.

"What's going on?" he asked/ demanded.

"We were just having a talk about how he cheated on my best friend!" I shouted at Nico.

"How did you know?" Nico said in a squeaky voice.

"Ryan told me," I said **(Ryan will show up later in the story too) **"We've been best friends since we were 2! He couldn't bear to keep the secret to himself."

"I'll get you Ryan!" Nico squeaked

Just then a girl with silvery blonde hair and gray eyes ran over.

"What is going on?" the girl asked.

I had not realized that my little spat with Nico was so loud that almost everybody within a 5 foot radius had stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us.

"I was just showing Nico what I do to people that cheat on my best friends!" I said.

"I don't think we've met," she said then looked at Percy.

"Nope," said Percy. "This is my new sister. I found her with Tyson about an hour ago."

"Oh," said the girl. "I'm Annabeth."

"Trina," I answered, still looking with disgust at Nico who had hobbled of, waddling like a duck.

"We should get you to the big house so you can talk to Chiron," she said.

Percy's hands clamped down on my shoulders and turned me away.

When we arrived at what Annabeth and Percy called the Big House, I saw my mom and grandma sitting at a card table with a man with scruffy light brown hair streaked with gray on his head and chin who was sitting in a wheelchair and a man who had deep black almost purple hair who had bloodshot eyes.

"Hello Chiron, hello Mr. D," said Percy who I thought said Mr. D's name with a hint of disgust.

"Hello Percy," said the man in the wheel chair. "Who's your scared little friend?"

I had not realized that I had looked scared but I quickly wiped the look off my face.

"This is my sister, Trina," said Percy. "Trina, this is Chiron and that man over there is Dionysus though we call him Mr. D."

"Wow. The god of the sea, the god of wine and the immortal teacher of Hercules all in less than 2 hours," I said.

"I see you know a lot about Greek mythology," said Chiron.

"That's a rare treat," said Mr. D. "If you know so much then could you possibly tell us who these 2 women are?"

"They are my grandmother and my mother," I answered.

"How did they get over the border?" asked Percy.

"I was wondering the same," said Chiron

"It's a long story," said my grandma. "We should go inside and tell you."

**I know what you're thinking, Oh my Gosh that was really long. I'm sorry but there was a lot to write about and I through in that spat with Nico just because I wanted you guy's to laugh. But all of the people mentioned will be in the story. Promise. **


	6. The Long Story

**Are any of you upset so far with how this story has evolved? Hope not. And still thank you to everybody who has reviewed and the few people who put my little story on their favorites or alerts or something. I really appreciate it. THANKS! And B.T.W, the Cyclopes had no idea that she was a daughter of Poseidon. He just smelled a half-blood. And another B.T.W., I have a weakness planned for her it just won't show itself for awhile. **

Chapter Six:

The Long Story

Percy's pov

As we walked into the Big House living room, I still couldn't help but wonder how Trina's seemingly human grandmother and seemingly human mother could get across our border that is supposed to keep things or people like that out.

"First off," began Trina's grandmother. "You are not just a daughter of Poseidon. You are also the great-granddaughter of Apollo."

"What?" Trina exclaims.

"That's right," said her mother. "I'm his granddaughter. But I'm only a quarter blood because grandpa was a mortal that saw through the mist and ironically was a professor of Greek mythology at a collage in New York."

My questions had been answered. Trina just sat there with the same look on her face that she had when I told her that the gods still existed. So in other words, she looked hilarious.

Trina's pov

There were so many thoughts racing through my head when she told me that I was more than just a normal half-blood (If half-bloods can ever be normal).

Some of my thoughts were about if I was going to get anything out of Apollo being my great-grandfather. Some of them were about what is going to happen to me. Percy had not explained everything to me yet and I doubted he knew what to do with a kid like me. But there were still some questions that had not been answered that had nothing to do with Apollo.

"So how did you meet Poseidon?" I asked my mother.

"Well then, I lived in New York and didn't come to the beach much but I was a junior in high school and I met your father. I know what you're thinking. But it didn't happen then. It happened much later," my mother started. "I went to Montauk beach every summer from junior year in high school to senior year of college. That was when I really started to get to know him. Before I just saw him from afar but then we spent the whole summer together. And after he left, I realized that I was going to have you. He had already left and I didn't get a chance to tell him. I never saw him again."

"So he isn't really in trouble," said Percy.

What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, after the last war against the Titans and the Gods," said Percy. "I made the gods promise claim all of their children by the time their 13. Obviously you're a year overdue."

I let that sink in for a minute then changed the subject.

"Well am I going to see this place or what?" I asked.

"Yes you can take her on your stupid tour while I rest up for the sing along tonight," said Mr. D.

"But it's only-." I start to say.

"Don't test him," Percy mumbles to me.

And with that, my mother hands me my suitcase and leaves with my grandmother.

"And the cabins are for all of the major gods along with all of the minor gods," says Percy, finishing up the tour.

"Again why don't you have cabins for the Titans?" I ask innocently

Annabeth, who had decided to tag along, and Percy's faces darkened.

"We accept kind Titan kind," said Annabeth.

"How do you know if they're kind?" I ask, still innocently.

"We don't really," said Annabeth, whose face turned sad.

I left the subject at that. Not wanting to go further and upset either of them. But I still wanted to know why they looked like that.

Percy's pov

"And this is our cabin," I said.

Trina's face I swear turned green. She had a look of revulsion. I had just visited last winter so I was not very clean. There were clothes on the floor and wrappers for both chips and candy on the ground.

"It's a pigsty!" Trina exclaimed. "Do you seriously live in here?"

"Yeah," I said.

Even Annabeth looked at me like I was a mad man.

"What?" I asked.

"First thing before I move in, we are cleaning. One thing you learn from living with your mom for 14 years is to pick up after yourself!" Trina said.

"I've lived with my mom for 18 years," I pointed out.

"Yeah but you had Smelly Gabe," said Annabeth. "That kind of makes anything disgusting you do seem pretty small."

"Who's Smelly Gabe?" Trina asks.

"Imagine someone as smelly as a landfill times 10 and a place a 100 times messier than this place and you just get the idea of it from what I've heard," says Annabeth.

"Wow," says Trina, speechless. "Well let's get started."

"You can do that. I've got to go," says Annabeth.

"Me too," I said, turning to go.

As I was headed out the door, I heard a THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-. Then someone slammed into my back and knocked me to the ground. Sooner than I knew it, my hands were being held behind my back and Trina was sitting on me.

"What the Hades?" I said.

"Get in here and clean your mess. I am not your maid and never will be," says Trina.

"And if I don't?" I ask.

The grip on my arms tightened and if I did not have the curse of Achilles, my arms would have shattered.

"Ok I'll do it," I say.

"I'm going to let you up but don't get any ideas," Trina says.

"Ok," I say.

She lets me up and I walk into the cabin.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I ask, starting to pick up the trash.

"Classes at the Y," Trina says. "It's right next to my mom's daycare so I go there all of the time. I practically know everyone there on a first name basis. This isn't hard seeing that I live in such a small town."

"Where do you live?" I ask.

"Delphi," she says.

"Where is that?" I ask.

"Where is this place?" she asks.

"It's on a road called Country Road," I said suspicious

"Hmm," Trina said, thinking. "I live on Country Road and Delphi is on Country Road."

"Why is your town called Delphi?" I asked

"That is because there was a strawberry farm called Delphi not far from where we made the town over 100 years ago so we named the town Delphi," she explained.

"Hmm. Come with me," I said, suspicious.

"But were not done cleaning yet," she said, protesting.

"The cleaning can wait," I said, walking out the door.

"Fine," she said, following.

Trina's pov

We had climbed to the top of a hill with a pine tree on it that I had seen when we had first walked by it but had not asked why there was a lone tree on it. There was what looked like a golden fleece off of some animal. Around the tree was a dragon the size of a delivery truck. The kind you pass on the road that has the company logo on the side of the trailer. In other words, it was huge, so I backed off and Percy looked at me strangely.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Same thing I was doing with the shark," I said. "Trying not to be dragon food."

"Peleus wouldn't hurt you now that you're a camper," he said.

I just walked around the beast to the top of the hill.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Does this look familiar?" he asked, not answering my question.

"Yeah," I said. "My mom and I pass it all of the time when we go into the city. My grandma said the pine tree didn't used to be here when she lived out here as a little girl."

"Oh my gods!" said Percy. "You've lived this close to camp for 14 years and we didn't send a satyr to look into the school? That must explain why you know people from camp from school."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Your friend Ryan is a son of Hermes and your friend Melisa is a daughter of Aphrodite," said Percy.

When he explained this I felt so betrayed that I did not know how to explain it. But it also explained a lot toward their behaviors.

"We sent kids to school in the town near here because ever since two years ago, they've been coming younger and younger and being the teacher he is, Chiron decided to send them to school with a few older kids to look after them," Percy explained.

"Do you know a Katie? Katie Wynslow?" I asked.

"Daughter of Hecate," he said.

"Why wouldn't they tell me?" I mumbled to myself.

"Maybe to protect you," Percy said.

"Stop having super human hearing! Is that another trait of Poseidon? Because I could use it," I said.

"No it's not I just have sharp senses," Percy said, being full of himself.

I growled at him.

"Well we can go find your friends if you want to talk to them about this. You might find other people from your school while we find them," said Percy.

"Ok," I said as we headed for the cabins.

**Another long chapter! What fun! And also I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I had a mild case of writers block. And I started morning swim which is ridiculous because you have to get up at 6:30 just to go hop in a cold pool! Who wants to do that? Thank you for sitting through another long chapter courtesy of me but if you've gotten this far and haven't fallen asleep yet, then I highly thank you. THANK YOU!**


	7. Confession Time!

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while it's just that I went on an awesome trip that lasted from 4:15 in the morning on Saturday to 9:30 at night on Monday. So in other words, it was so totally awesome! And at this point I should thank the people that have reviewed this story. They are: Alex M, anglecake3000, Iwashere, Wakkomonkey, Son of Poseidon, ta, The Scholar, and ocean101. And another big thank you to the people that have added me story to their favorites list and their story alert list and their author alert list. I don't exactly know who you are because I deleted the e-mails that said who you were. I still thank you all!**

Chapter 7

Confession Time!

Trina's pov

As we walked back to the cabins, I was still thinking about who of all of my friends would be a half-blood. Katie I could believe was a daughter of Hecate because she was always reading Harry Potter and mumbling to herself, "That's not right." Melisa was absolutely a daughter of Aphrodite because she was thoroughly obsessed with her looks and boys. Ryan was always getting in trouble at school for stealing and pit pocketing. Once he stole my bracelet right off of my wrist without me even knowing. Though he gave it back before I could notice. I still feel bad for his mother. We all were a group including Nico until earlier; along with my friend Nicolas who I suspected was a half-blood though I didn't know who his parent was since he was adopted.

"Do you know who Nicolas Flemmel is?" I asked Percy.

"Uh… no," he said, confused.

"Oh sorry that's what Katie calls him because she is obsessed with Harry Potter. His real name is Nicolas Herring. Do you know him?" I asked.

"Oh yeah he's in Apollo," he said.

At that I just wanted to strangle him.

Trina's pov

Once we had wrangled all of my friends from their various locations, we had Melisa Sharp who had light brown highlighted hair that fell in waves to the middle of her back, Ryan Alcom who had choppy, sandy blonde hair with navy blue eyes, Nico di Angelo who had black hair that was choppy like Ryan's and deep brown eyes. Katie Wynslow had her buttery blonde hair in a ponytail. I have always told her it looks better when it's out and rests just on her shoulders. Her Aquamarine eyes where wide as saucers and filled with confusion. Last but not least we had Nicolas Herring A.K.A. Nicolas Flemmel had choppy brown hair (Is that a style now?) regular hazel eyes. I felt just normal around them with my wild red hair and sea green eyes like Percy's that I had once thought came from a distant relative since my mother has brown eyes.

We were gathered around a Ping-Pong table in the basement game room of the Big House.

"You may not know why you are here but you also might have guessed that since Trina is here that she has recently become a camper," started Chiron. "And she does not know why you kept this from her though we all know why."

"Why does everyone know but me?" I said.

"It is to protect you child," said Chiron, and everyone nodded.

"We had just been sent to school to protect the younger year rounders and found you," started Katie. "You were dyslexic and had ADHD and loved to swim in the Y's pool."

"So are you all year rounders except for Ryan?" I asked.

They nodded.

"And that story about you being adopted was just a cover?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Though Chiron is like a father to us year rounders," said a usually silent Nicolas.

"And it also explains why none of you could ever come over and play nor could I go to your house. So we just went to the Y and swam," I said.

They nodded again.

"This is such an intricate plan it is worthy of Athena," I said.

"Thank you," said Annabeth, who had accompanied us.

"Daughter of Athena?" I asked Percy.

"Yes," he answered. "And my totally hot girlfriend."

My friends groaned at this.

"What?" Percy demanded.

"Stop doing that," said Melisa who usually fawns over someone that shows love in public.

"What?" he said again.

"Drooling over her," said Ryan, who look disgusted just like everyone, including me.

Both Annabeth and Percy blushed at this.

"Well that was enough excitement for today. You should all go to dinner and get to bed for there is capture the flag tomorrow," said Chiron, and at this, everyone cheered except for me who had never played capture the flag in my entire life.

"How do you play?" I asked.

"You'll see," said Percy. And at that we headed off to our still messy cabin.


	8. The Omen For Later

**Hello people who are reading my story! I know what you're thinking but I am not going to ramble on and on…. Well I might. JK. I just wanted to say that I f you people don't review, I won't right anymore. The story will just sit on my computer for a while until I feel generous enough to let you read it. Maybe.**

Chapter Eight:

The Omen For Later

Trina's pov

The first time I slept in my new home for the summer, I had the strangest dream.

In it I was standing on top of a mountain surrounded by mist. But through it behind me was the Golden gate bridge.

In front of me, a woman was bent over in what seemed like pain and on her back was the biggest funnel cloud I have ever seen. The woman had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing what looked like a toga that went over both of her shoulders and it must have been beautiful but it was ripped everywhere especially on the bottom. Also, the woman was chained to rocks on both sides of her feet in bronze chains. Celestial bronze is what Percy said the gods used to kill monsters. But I guess it could hold someone pretty well too.

"Help me," the lady said in agony. The thing she was holding must have been pretty heavy.

Thunder rumbled in the distance like laughter and I woke up with a start.

"So in your dream, there was a lady holding up a funnel cloud?" Percy said, as we walked to breakfast.

"Yes and I don't know what it means," I said.

"Hm. Last time I heard, _Atlas_ was still holding up the sky," Percy mumbled to himself.

"Hello! You're not the only one with super human hearing!" I said.

Percy turned to me but before he could say anything, Nico popped out of literally nowhere and said, "I could go check."

"You should go do that before we tell Chiron anything," said Percy.

"Ok," said Nico as he ran headlong into one of the shadow covered columns of the dining pavilion.

"Nico wait!" I shouted, not wanting him to bust his head open on us, but he had already disappeared into thin air.

"Where did he go?" I said.

"Hades thing," said Percy. "Shadow traveling."

"Shadow what?" I said as Nico appeared again out of thin air behind us.

"Shadow traveling," said Nico, stifling a yawn. "Very complicated."

"Is he still there?" asked Percy.

"Yes," said Nico, stifling another yawn.

And with that, we headed to breakfast.

We had sat back down after Percy had led me to the bronze brazier to give burnt offerings to the gods; I asked him what was wrong with my dream.

"Well for starters, you know that Atlas is supposed to be holding up the sky," he started.

"Yes but Nico said he still was so what is the problem?" I asked.

"Well the person holding up the sky in your dream was Hera and I think that Zeus sent her there as a punishment but I don't know why," he said.

I let it drop for the time being not knowing what trouble this dream was going to be in the future.


	9. The Hunters Arrive At Camp

**Since this is posted, I must have felt generous enough to let you read it. You people know that I was just kidding right? Right? Ha ha I was just joking. It would almost kill me if no one got to read my story. I am very grateful for you guys who are reading this story. Thank you!**

Chapter Nine:

The Hunters Arrive at Camp

Trina's pov

Though I knew this summer was not going to be normal I kind of expected summer camp things like swimming and campfires (though Percy told me that there were sing-alongs we had just missed the one they had last night). I did not though expect the only swimming you would do was in the canoe lake if you canoe tipped which was unlikely since me being Poseidon's daughter. I also did not expect a climbing wall that spouted out lava and shook and knocked you off if you didn't get to the top fast enough. I was not in a million years going to do that.

I also did not expect getting left in the dust in a running race by a tree. A TREE!

There was one thing that no one expected. Especially me. That is a bunch of girl wearing silver dresses with packs on their shoulders being led by a 12 year old girl with brown hair and a 16 year old girl with spiky black hair and a silver circlet on her head to walk into camp and head straight to the Big House to what I assumed was talk to Mr. D because Chiron was standing right next to me teaching me how to shoot an arrow (my Apollo blood must be pretty diluted because I sucked at shooting arrows but I was better than Percy who completely misses the target every time he shoots).

Then Chiron galloped off to the Big House to join them. I watched partly because I still couldn't believe that he was half horse and because I didn't know who those girls were and no one knew what they were doing here.

"Who are they?" I asked Percy who was standing at the target next to me.

"That was Lady Artemis and the Hunters. With their Lieutenant, mine and Annabeth's best friend Thalia," answered Percy.

"You know what that means?" said an Apollo kid next to Percy (we were having archery with them).

Percy smiled an evil smile you should hope you never see on someone you know.

"Capture the Flag," said Percy.

Trina's pov

"As you all know," said Chiron after dinner that night. "When the Hunters come to camp half-blood we have a friendly game of capture the flag. You may be wondering what they are doing here but there are some pressing matters (He looked at me) that the gods need to discus and Artemis could not abandon her hunters."

When he was done talking, all of the campers in the pavilion cheered.

Just then, a hunter and a camper came in holding to banners a bid as bed sheets.

The one the camper carried was white and had gold stitching around the edge and a laurel wreath embroidered in the middle.

The banner the hunter carried was silver and had a bow and arrow embroidered in the middle.

Chiron waved his arm and the tables covered themselves with all sorts of weapons and shield and armor.

"Campers are the blue team and take the west woods and hunters and the red team and take the east woods. The creek is the boundary line. There is no killing or maiming. You may have prisoners but that may not be bound or gagged. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Have a good game everyone!" said Chiron.

As he was saying all of this, I had found a breast plate and strapped it on and found a helmet with a blue plume and a shield and a sword. The whole time I was thinking of a plan that I could use if I saw a golden opportunity. And I told myself that I will not end up like Percy did the first time he had played capture the flag against the hunters. Percy had told me in a light that made him look like the good guy and not the guy that had messed everything up. It was so funny.

I sprinted to keep up with the people that had already left the pavilion and had headed down to the woods. I did not notice that the girl that Percy had told me was Thalia was looking at me with a confused look in her eyes.

Thalia's pov

As I watched a girl jog out of the pavilion, what had caught my eye was not the look of fear in her eyes but the color of her eyes. They were identical to Percy's.

She must be the girl that they are arguing over because she looks over 13 by at least a year. I'd have to talk to Percy about it after we kick their buts in capture the flag.

Percy's pov

I was walking at the front of the group next to Annabeth when Trina clanged up beside me.

"So do we have a plan?" she asked.

"Athena always has a plan," said Annabeth.

She paused for a second the Trina said, "So what is it? 'Cause I have a plan that includes hide and seek tag."

I looked at her then said, "Hide and seek tag?"

"Yes. Haven't you ever played it?" she said.

"Of course I've played it I just don't see how that is relevant because we do that every time we play capture the flag," I said.

"It's relevant because in hide and seek tag it's every person for themselves. We should do that because if we send enough people we can scatter them and they will leave the flag virtually undefended," she explained.

I considered this then looked at Annabeth.

"We are going with the plan I came up with earlier," she said and the subject was dropped.

Trina's pov

I was frustrated at my plan being turned down. Though I calmly walked over to my spot at border patrol resolving to go over and get the flag myself if I saw a golden opportunity. Even though Annabeth didn't see that my plan had promise, I did.

A conch horn sounded and groups of campers jumped over the creek and into enemy territory. Within moment, I could hear swords clanging and arrows whizzing through the air.

I waited for what seemed like hours until I could only hear noise in the distance. I decide this was the opportunity I had been waiting for and jumped the creek into enemy territory.


	10. I Think This Is A Mistake

**Just so you people know, even though the people reading up to this point are people who like my story (Thank you people!) I just want you to know, I'm only stopping the story when it's over. Not after a few flames. **

Chapter Ten:

I Think This Is A Mistake

Trina's pov

Once I crossed the creek I crouched over and kept to the shadows. I also looked up because when I played hide and seek tag with the 3 year olds at my mom's daycare, they climb a short ways into the trees and pounce on you from above. Trust me they are heavier than they look.

I didn't see any of the hunters so I kept going even though my gut kept telling me it was a stupid idea. I also looked to the ground in order to look for trip wires and sticks to avoid stepping on them and giving away my position. I know the trip wires are a bit much but with the day I had, I expected anything.

I was still creeping along hoping no one would spot me when I looked to my right and saw a flash of silver. The flag.

"This is too easy," I thought to myself.

But it wasn't because their flag was on top of a massive pile of boulders and there were 2 guards circling around it.

I thought hard. How was I going to get on top of the boulders, get the flag, climb down, and run across to my side without them noticing?

I took a risky move and decided to ditch my armor, shield, helmet, and sword.

It would be easier to climb the boulders and run back without lugging a thousand pounds of metal.

I crept through the bushes, waiting for the perfect time to attack.

I sat there for a minute or so before I hatched a brilliant plan.

I picked up a rock about the size of a plum and through it to my right into the bushes a little way down from me. They rustled.

Like I hoped, the hunters darted over there and shot a few arrows into the bushes that had made the offending noise.

Quick as a flash I darted over to the boulders and started climbing as fast and as quiet as possible. Thank the gods for the climbing wall at the Y. I really spend a lot of time there. My heart was thumping so loudly in my chest I was surprised the hunters didn't hear it. I looked down. The hunters had moved away from the bushes and had assumed circling the boulders, not knowing that I was up on top of them.

I thought quickly. I could probably pull off another diversion like that I just didn't know if they would fall for it.

I took my chances and picked up another rock and threw it in front of me so they would be on the other side of the boulders of where I would make my escape.

The bushes rustled again and again, the hunters ran over there and started shooting arrows into it while I quickly and quietly made my escape with the flag into the bushes on the other side. I couldn't believe it worked.

I crept quietly away, looking up and looking down at the same time until I was just a few yards from the creek. I walked closer until I was just 6 feet away and something exploded in front of me.

"She has the flag!" shouted someone behind me.

I quickly darted over to the other side as people burst out of the woods on the hunter's side.

Just as I touched ground on my side, what seemed like the whole camp burst out of the woods on our side.

"Get her!" shouted someone on our side.

"You don't have to!" I shouted at them as loud as I could.

They all looked at me for a brief second and looked away then looked back and completely stopped.

Even the girl carrying the flag stopped and looked at me. I recognized her as the girl that Percy had told me was the Lieutenant.

"I got the flag!" I shouted as campers burst out of the hunter's side again with Percy leading them.

There was a moments silence as I looked at the flag and saw that it had changed patterns. From its original silver with a bow and arrow, it was now teal with a big trident in the middle and a small sun in each corner.

Then everyone on our side erupted in happiness. I just stood there as they rushed toward me and bombarded me with questions.

"How did you do it?"

"Was it hard?"

"Why are there suns in the corner on the banner?"

I was too stunned to answer them.

"Why are you so surprised?" I finally asked them.

"Because we have never won a capture the flag game against the hunters," answered a familiar voice.

I turned to the voice and saw the angry face of my brother.

"We haven't?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Then why are you so mad?" I asked.

He just looked at me. It turned out he didn't have time to answer because Annabeth stormed over and shouted at me, "WHY DIDN'T YOU FOLLOW THE PLAN?"

I instantly felt small.

"I found an opportunity and it turned out great," I said quietly.

"I was going to get it!" she shouted.

"Well you were too late and I beat you to it," I said instantly filling up with anger and not feeling small anymore. "So get over it!"

And with that I stormed off.

Percy's pov

I watched my little sister walk away them I turned to Annabeth whose face was still red with anger.

By now everyone was silent and Chiron had come over and started telling people that it was almost curfew.

Annabeth looked at me again with anger like it was my fault them stormed off.

As I watched her walk away, Chiron said, "You should probably go after your only sister and see to it she doesn't run away after one person is angry with her."

I nodded and walked out of the woods.


	11. Things Are Normal But Wierd Too

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I just had some writers block and I got my first flame and it put me in a funk but I will prevail! I will still write my story (series now but will come out one at a time) if it kills me!**

Chapter Eleven

Things are normal

But weird too

Trina's pov

I sat on the beach looking out onto the long island sound as the sun set. The flag that I won lay next to me. I could not enjoy this moment like I used to because I had no one to share it with. Camp was starting to look worse than I thought it was.

Then I heard someone clanging up behind me.

"Way to make a subtle entrance," I thought.

"Go away," I said.

"This used to be my place," said a voice I recognized.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Go away Percy."

He sat down next to me.

"I would come here when I needed peace and quiet or just felt like coming here," he said.

"How is this supposed to help me?" I asked

"I don't know," he said.

"Then why are you telling me?" I asked.

He shrugged.

We sat in silence as the sun set. Then there was rustling in the sand behind us. We turned around and saw Annabeth with a tearstained face that just minutes ago had been flushed with anger.

"What are you doing here Annabeth?" Percy asked as I whipped around so my back was to her.

"I came to- sob- tell Trina that- sob- I was sorry- sob-," she said.

"For what?" Percy asks.

"For flying off the handle like that," she said. "I was really glad that we got the flag just a little miffed that she didn't follow the plan. Thalia was sure surprised after what happened when you saw a golden opportunity."

"How would you know? You weren't there," he says and shudders slightly.

"Thalia told me," she said.

I sat there listening to this and processing how Annabeth had come to being madder than a bull to being sadder than a wilted flower. I had my suspicions but didn't think they were true. I wiped around.

"I accept your apology as long as you tell me what happened the first time Percy saw a golden opportunity," I said.

Percy groaned. Annabeth just giggled and went from sad to happy in an instant.

"Well the jist of it is that it was winter so there weren't many campers and Thalia and him were co-captains and Thalia told him to be on border patrol and a few minutes into it he must have jumped the creek and headed for where the hunters had their flag and grabbed it and tried to get across but didn't and the hunters won and Thalia was so mad she threw a lightning bolt at him, I guess I should mention that Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, and then Percy threw a wave at her and they got into a fight and Thalia still says that he was and is an idiot for doing that," she said.

"Hey!" said Percy.

"She said it I didn't," she said and kissed him as if in apology.

"Get a room!" I said.

"I can't help kissing my girlfriend!" he said.

"What?" I said.

"I never told you that she was my girlfriend?" he said.

"It must have slipped your mind," I said. "But I'm too tired to get mad tonight. And what am I supposed to do with this flag slash banner thing anyway?"

"You can keep it until the next capture the flag then you guys lead a team," she said.

"Okay," I said and turned back to the dying sunset.

"Bye," she said and I heard the sound of two people kissing again and I almost threw up.

As she skipped off, I looked at Percy with a look of disgust on my face.

"What?" he said.

"Have you been 'socializing' with your girlfriend lately?" I said with an evil grin on my face.

"If you mean talking then yes I- wait a minute!" he said as I doubled over laughing.

Now it was his turn to look at me with a look of disgust on his face.

"I'm not telling you that!" said Percy.

"Good 'cause I don't want to know," I said, still laughing in the sand.

"You are one evil thing, you know that?" he said.

"I'm your little sister, it's my job," I said.

At this, he smiled and helped me get up.

"Lets just go to bed and forget this ever happened," he said.

"I am never going to forget this," I said as we walked toward our cabin.

**Don't thank me for this; thank daughterofathena7 who said this after a chapter, but the preview for the new camp-halfblood series just came out!**

**To see it, the website is and the password is newhero.**

**In my opinion, IT'S AWESOME! So enjoy!**


	12. More Confessionals

Chapter Twelve:

More Confessionals

Percy's pov

It had been a few weeks since the capture the flag game with the hunters and they had left. It was the fourth and I was supposed to be getting ready for the fireworks but I was still flipping the small red velvet box with my fingers, lying on my bed thinking if this was the right idea when a hand came from behind me and snatched the box out of my hands.

"Hey!" I said as I tuned my head around and saw my little sister with wet hair, fresh from the shower.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

I didn't answer.

"Then we'll just have to look," she said.

I made a lunge for the box but she had the advantage of standing so she moved out of the way before I could grab it.

As she opened the box, I thought, "She is so going to kill me."

But instead I heard a squeal and then she said, "Oh my gods, it's beautiful!"

Well I got that off of my shoulders. I didn't know if it was the right ring and I didn't want to ask an Aphrodite girl because for sure they'd go and tell Annabeth.

"You really think so?" I asked, sitting up.

"Of course. When did you get it?" she asked.

"I got it a few weeks ago but haven't gotten it out since I put it in my bag because I was thinking about proposing either tonight or on my birthday," I said.

"You don't know do you?" she asked.

"Know what?" I said.

"Oh nothing just a prank that Hermes kids were going to pull," she said, her eyes darting back and forth. She was lying. I know this because Grover does this.

"Really," I said drawing it out like my mom does when she asks if I've done my chores.

"Yeah," she said, doing the eye thing again.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Um….." she said then she sighed and said, "You got me, I should tell you what is really going on."

"Yeah," I said.

She sighed again and said, "Percy, Annabeth's pregnant."

I didn't come up with a response to that because I blacked out.

**I know it's a short chapter but it's got a lot more excitement in it then some of my long chapters combined. Review please! Just move your mouse down and click the button.**


	13. What Really Happened

Chapter Thirteen:

What Really Happened

Trina's pov

Once Percy fainted, I rushed over to him. Mostly because he had slumped over and was now lying on the floor in a heap.

I laid him down on the floor and waited for him to wake up. 30 seconds later, he woke with a start.

"Oh, it was just a dream," he said. "What am I doing on the floor?"

"You fainted when I told you that Annabeth was pregnant," I said very calmly.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"That's right. The only question I require is that you tell me when 'it' happened," I said.

He sighed then got up and sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

"April," he said. "It was prom,"

"What school has prom in April?" I asked.

"The same school that has freshman orientation in June," he said.

"What a weird school," I said.

"I know but my step dad is a teacher there so he went to chaperone and my mom went with him and Annabeth was my date and we left early and went back to my house and you must know what happened from there," he said.

When he was done, I got up from my position on the floor and sat down on the bed next to him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"How did you know?" he asked, taking his head out of his hands to turn his slightly tearstained face to me.

"I have a step dad too," I said. "He married my mom 7 years ago and 2 years later had my little sister Callie. I paid extra attention to my mom when she was pregnant as to make sure she didn't die suddenly. I was a very protective 9-year-old."

He chuckled.

"It's going to be alright," I said.

"No it's not," he said, his face back in his hands.

"Yes it will," I said. "You have until December to make a final decision."

He groaned.

"What?" I said.

"When you said December it reminded me about the winter solstice and that reminded me about the gods and that reminded me of how not one, not two but three people are going to kill me when they find out," he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Poseidon, Athena, and worst of all, my mom." he said. "Well maybe Athena too."

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," I said. "First we have to get ready for the fireworks that the Hephaestus are doing."

At this, he smiled.

"Is it really good?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," he said. "It's 10 times better than Las Vegas fire works."

"I'll take your word for it because the fireworks that our town put on are pretty pathetic," I said.

He smiled again.

"Let me get dressed and then we'll go find Annabeth and my friends and go to the beach," I said, dashing to the corner where I had strewn a bed sheet across on some string to make a changing place for myself.

"Oh and Percy," she said, turning around. "Don't tell Annabeth about this."

He nodded.

"Good," I said.

**Well? Was that enough excitement for you? I just wanted to add that please don't send reviews saying that everyone does this or that why did you make her pregnant now. I don't want to get those but I do like to get reviews from my readers. So please review and tell me what you think of this chapter or the story so far. Thanks!**


	14. The Rest Of Camp Drags On

**Thank you to the people who reviewed and told me that the last chapter was fine but can you tell me what OOC is? Because I don't really know.**

Chapter Fourteen:

The Rest Of Camp Drags On

Trina's pov

I was in the sword fighting arena having Percy teaching me, even though I was still pretty bad at it.

CLANG! My sword landed on the ground for the millionth time this hour.

"That was better," Percy said encouragingly.

"No it wasn't," I said. "I'll never be as good as you in sword fighting but if you want too, we can wrestle again?"

"No!" he said. "Last time we did that I was in the infirmary for 2 days!"

I shrugged.

"Why don't you try a knife?" said a familiar voice.

"Hi Annabeth," I said.

"I'm going to go shower," said Percy. "I'll see you both at dinner."

As Annabeth watched him leave, she had a look of concern on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just I don't know what has gotten into Percy lately," she said, putting her hand on her slightly bulging belly.

"It might have to do with the fact that there is a little person inside your stomach," I said

She blushed and said, "How did you know?"

"I have a little sister who just turned 4," I said.

"Oh," she said. "Does he know?"

"Um…." I said.

"Trina!" she exclaimed.

"Well he cornered me and caught me in a lie," I said.

"The reason I didn't tell him is that I'm thinking about…." she said.

"Don't even!" I said.

"Why not?" she said.

"Because they should have a chance to live," I said. "And even if you don't want it, you can put it up for adoption."

"It?" she said.

"Well I don't know if I'm getting a niece or a nephew," I said.

"Oh," she said.

"What are you going to do if you keep the baby?" I said.

"Well Percy and I were going to go to the same collage before prom happened and I've been looking into married living in case he pops the question and I also found family housing," she said.

I smiled at this.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing," I said.

She sighed then said, "I guess I should go talk to him soon. By the way, when did you tell him?"

"Um…. The fourth," I said.

"Trina! That was 2 weeks ago!" she said.

"I just thought he should know," I said.

She sighed then said, "Do you want to know how to use a knife? Because I think that would be a better fit for you than a sword. I swear if you compared your sword skills to Percy's nobody would ever think you were related."

"I know and yes I would like to know how to use a knife," I said. "I think I would be easier than the lightest swords here."

She laughed and led the way down to the Armory.

Percy's pov

CLANG! Went Riptide against Trina's knife. She was blocking pretty well for only having been studying with Annabeth for a few weeks.

It was now the beginning of August and the heat had reached an all time high. So though we had only been fighting for a few minutes, we were already both sweating.

I could tell by now that she was getting tired and I was too. The curse of Achilles can keep you alive in battle but makes you extra tired.

I was about to give up when Trina stuck her knife at my hilt, twisted it and my sword clanged to the ground. Then in 3 seconds, she had my arms behind my back and her knife at my throat.

"I win," she said, breathlessly.

"You just won because I was so tired," I said, equally breathless.

"Let yourself think that," she said.

"Katrina Clark?" said someone at the entrance to the arena.

As she turned around at the sound of her name, she released me and I collapsed to the ground.

"I hate that name," she mumbled to herself the said louder, "Yes?"

"I am Teamer, assistant of Hermes. I bring with me a summons to Mount Olympus," he said.

"Why?" said Trina.

"The gods have been arguing over you the whole summer and have finally decided to call you to Olympus to hear your side of the story." Teamer said.

"Immediately?" she said.

"As soon as you are ready. Because Zeus did not want you stench to fowl up the throne room," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"I wish you luck," he said.

As Teamer flew off, Trina turned around and said, "Percy, your coming with me."

I groaned.

"Yes and besides, you have something to discuss with them involving your girlfriend who should come too," she said, walking out and to the showers.

I lifted my head up and said, "No."

"Yes!" she yelled from outside the arena.

"You are so evil!" I said, equally loud.

"It's my job!" she yelled.

Trina's pov

Once we were both showered and ready, we walked to Half blood hill to where Argus was waiting at the bottom with the camp van.

"If we drive it is going to take forever," I said.

"Then they'll have to wait," said Percy.

"Yeah but-." I said but I never go to finish my sentence because at that moment, Percy and I were suck up like in a vacuum and deposited in the middle of a U of angry looking gods. All except for two.

**CLIFFY!**

**P.S. Check out my profile! I just updated it!**


	15. The Hearing

**Okay, as you all know, when I write this, it is summer. This means that most people are going on vacation. I am one of those people. I am not going till the third week of July so I will try to finish this story (there are only a few chapters left) and start the next story when I get back. The next one will be a lot more exciting!**

Chapter Fifteen:

The Hearing

Trina's pov

"Katrina Clark!" exclaimed the loud booming voice of who I assumed was Zeus.

"Present," I squeaked.

Percy snorted behind me.

"This is no laughing matter!" shouted Zeus again.

"I am sorry Lord Zeus. May I ask what we have been brought here for?" I asked.

"As you must know, the promise that your brother made us swear on the River Styx has been broken by your father. We have been arguing all summer and have finally agreed that we should here you side of the story. Or so they say," said Zeus.

"I understand," I said very meekly.

"Well? Are you going to say your story or are we going to wait another 3 months?" Zeus said.

"Ok," I started. "Well what my mother told me was that she met Poseidon the summer after she finished college and at one point, Poseidon told her what the risks were if she had a child. She was pregnant with me at the time but she never told him. She thought that if I never knew and Poseidon never knew, then I would be safer. He told her about camp half-blood so she moved close in case the time ever came where I would need to go there. We still live there to this day. 14 years later, I was thrown into the ocean by a Cyclopes. That was where I was discovered by my brothers at the bottom of the ocean and all of this began."

Zeus sat in thought for a while the said, "I say we vaporize the child."

At that, all of the Olympians burst into argument.

Half were on my side, the other half on Zeus's.

"Wait! Wait!" I shouted.

The talking died down to a whisper than stopped completely.

"If I may point out, my brother was a child of a broken promise and he is still alive. His birth broke the promise while my mere age did," I said. "Isn't that a smaller deal?"

"The child is right," said Artemis.

Some of the other Olympians nodded, even Athena.

"I say we let her live," she said again. "All in favor?"

More than half raised their hands. The only ones that didn't were Hera who had to agree with her husband and Zeus.

"Majority rules," said Artemis.

"Fine, I guess we let the child live," said Zeus, reluctantly.

I breathed a sigh of relief then turned around to look at Percy.

He was glaring at me but then said, "I'm glad you're alive but why did you have to drag me into this?"

"It was the only way to get them to agree," I said.

"How did you get all that information about your mom and Poseidon?" he asked.

"I irised my mom before I showered. There were some holes in her story that she told us at the beginning of the summer," I said.

"Hmm," was all Percy said.

"Don't you have something to discuss with some of them?" I asked.

He groaned.

"Annabeth is so lucky she was napping when we left," he said. "Ok, wait for me out side,"

"Ok," I said.


	16. The Godly Chewing Out

Chapter Sixteen:

The Godly Chewing Out

Percy's pov

As I made my way through the thinning crowd of Olympians, I was stopped by Apollo.

"I have to talk to you," he said.

"Ok, about what?" I asked

"It's about your sister," he said.

That made me stop and listen which surprised me. At the beginning of the summer I probably would have kept on walking but it was like with Tyson years ago, I cared now. This seemed pretty sappy in my head.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Her weakness," he said.

"What is it?" I said.

"She cares a lot for her friends," he said.

"So? That doesn't sound so bad," I said.

"It's the worst weakness out there," he said.

"How?" I said.

"When one of her friends is in danger and she can't help them, the guilt eats her up inside until there is nothing left," he said.

"How come I've never heard of this?" I asked.

"It is very rare. There is only one hero every couple of centuries who has it," he said.

"Then I just keep her friends out of danger," I said.

"It doesn't work that way, she has to be able to save them for her weakness to be kept at bay," he said.

"So how do we have that happen?" I asked.

"We don't know. So few hero's have this weakness that we are not for sure how it works," he said.

"Gee thanks for telling me her weakness then telling me I can't save her," I said.

"Trust me, it is better to know now than to find out later when she is dead," he said.

"Ok so can I go now to get chewed out by my father and Athena?" I asked.

"What for?" he asked.

"Trust me, you'll find out," I said as I walked toward my doom.

Percy's pov

"You did what?" shouted Poseidon and Athena in unison.

"I told you that Annabeth wanted this so she wouldn't let me do anything about it," I said.

"You could have done something!" shouted Athena. "Now my daughter is implanted with your demon spawn!"

"Athena I think you are taking this too far," said my father.

"Too far! The child has taken it too far! I knew I was wrong about this boy," she said.

"I think that it is your own daughters fault too in this matter not just my son's," said Poseidon.

"How is it my daughters fault?" she exclaimed.

"Well she could have done something about it," he said.

"I am not having this argument right now. I will talk to my daughter and see what she says," she said. And with that, she stormed off.

My father looked at me sternly.

"What? I didn't even find out until July!" I said.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place," he said.

I sighed, "You don't have to tell me so many times."

"I want you to know I still care about you even with a child." he said. "Here, give this to your sister and tell her to read the back."

He handed me a metal watch with a smiley face watch head. When I flipped it over, it was blank.

"Why should she read the back, its blank." I said as I looked up but my father had already vanished and in his place was a note on the ground saying:

_Only the true owner of the watch can read the back. _

_I got the idea from Athena._

"What's that mean?" I said to myself.

"What's what mean?" said my sister who had come up behind me while I was reading the note.

"Your new present from dad," I said.

"Well let's see it," she said as she stuck out her hand. I put the watch in it and she looked at it.

"What's it supposed to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. "He said to read the back and the note says that only the true owner of the watch can read the back,"

She flipped it over and read, "Press the watch face and all of your wishes will come true. The watch must be on to activate."

So she put the watch on and pressed the watch face.

"Nothing happened," she said.

"No something did happen," I said as I looked at the spot where my sister had been standing and my now invisible sister was probably standing.

"Whoa! I'm invisible!" she shouted.

"Now I understand when he said, _I got the idea from Athena_," I said. "Your wish was to be invisible?"

The now visible Trina nodded, "I sometimes wish I was invisible."

She took off the bracelet and read the back which she later told me was in ancient Greek.

_Another equally useful gift will come later today in the shape of a writing utensil._

"Wonder what that means," she said.


	17. The Bead

Chapter Seventeen:

The Bead

Trina's pov

As we were walking out of the throne room, I decided to ask Percy what had happened with Poseidon and Athena.

"Fine," he said quickly. "Just fine."

"Did they almost blast you to pieces?" I asked.

"I think Athena was about to but don't say anything, we don't want to give her any ideas," he said with a smile.

I laughed.

A few minutes later when we were in the lobby, I wondered out loud, "How are we going to get back to camp?"

"I don't know," said Percy.

A few moments later, we were sucked up like on the hill, and deposited just outside the campfire circle were the camp was having the sing-along.

"We better hurry, they're about to hand out the beads," said Percy.

With that we rushed as quietly and inconspicuously as we could (we were still seen) we headed to our seats, which ended up being in the front were the only seats left were.

"Oh your back!" said Chiron. "I assume that everything went well?"

"I'm still alive aren't I?" I said.

"You're just in time, we were about to hand out the end of summer beads," said Chiron.

Once I got mine on a leather necklace, I looked at it and saw on a white clay bead, a black river with a crack down the center with a tiny trident underneath it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked Percy.

He looked at it and said, "I think it's supposed to mean that the promise on the River Styx was broken by Poseidon."

"But why this way?" I asked.

"One of the over dramatic gods children must have designed it," he said. "And they probably didn't want to get it confused with the one when I first came here."

He pulled out his necklace and showed me the first one on there out of 8. It was a black bead and it had on it a trident.

"Ah," I said.

I pulled on my necklace and admired all of my new jewelry.

As I looked at my watch, the skin underneath began to burn unusually so I pulled it off and flipped it over looking for an explanation. Instead I found in Ancient Greek:

_Look in your back pocket._

So I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my favorite pen. It had a cupcake pattern on it but the clicking thing was light blue and so was the place where the pen tip came out. This was weird because I distinctly remember leaving all of my school supplies at home.

There was a tag tied to it that said:

_To my only daughter in over 500 years, _

_I give you the dagger I used in the very first war between the Titans and the Gods. This is the weapon I used before I got my trident.  
I kept it as a memento and now I know I must give it to you. _

_Just turn the switch to dagger and click the pen._

_P.S. The ink is now magic and will never run out. Use it well._

I turned the pen until I found a switch that had never been there before and switched it to dagger and clicked it.

Instantly, my favorite pen turned into a dagger where the metal pert was tempered into a wave pattern. The leather wrapped grip fit into my hand like no other camp knife did. And etched into the metal of the dagger, was:

_Poseidon_

"Whoa! What is that?" exclaimed Percy very loudly which sent Chiron over to see what the commotion was.

"Apparently this is the dagger that Poseidon used in the first war against the Titans and Gods," I said.

"May I see it?" said Chiron.

He was in his horse form which meant I had to stand up and hand it to him.

"Hmm. This is the dagger," he said.

"Cool," I said.

"You just got our father's dagger and all you can say is cool?" said Percy.

"Well isn't somebody cranky?" I said sarcastically. "You're just mad because you didn't get one of his weapons."

He didn't say anything after that.

"That's what I thought," I said.

Chiron handed me the dagger and I pressed the end like a pen and I shrank back down to my favorite pen.

I sniffed it. You may think this is weird but the pen smells like frosting.

"Why did you sniff the pen?" said Percy.

"It smells like frosting," I said like it was the most logical thing.

"Let me smell it," he said as I handed him the pen.

He sniffed it then looked at me and said, "Why does it smell like frosting?"

"It was made that way," I said.

He rolled his eyes and handed me the pen which I stuck in my back pocket after reading another tag that had just materialized on the pen. It read:

_You cannot lose the pen._

_It will magically reappear in your pocket._

"How did it go?" said Annabeth who had just shown up behind us.

"Fine, I'm still here aren't I?" I said.

She laughed then said, "I guess so. How did you manage that?"

"I dragged Percy into it," I said.

"In what way?" she said, sitting in between me and Percy.

"I reminded them of how he's still alive even though his birth broke the oath while my age did," I explained.

"Ah," she said then turned to the roaring flames.

I turned to the flame to. They were warm but not very high. Probably because this was the last day of camp.

"I can't believe how far I've come in one summer," I thought and smiled. "I'll never want to go back.

Trina's pov

I was packing my suitcase the next morning, getting ready to go home when Percy walked in.

"You ready to go?" he said.

"Almost," I said as I zipped up the zipper. "Ready."

"Ok," he said, turning to his suitcase. "We need to clean for inspection."

"You mean put everything under the beds," I said.

"Mostly," he said.

"Get a broom and a trash can," I said, picking up my suitcase to carry out side. "And bring your suitcase outside so we don't have to sweep around it."

"Ok boss," he said, heading outside.

I walked back inside and sat on the bed. I looked around and thought about where all of this began.

I smiled at the thought of me calling Percy crazy. He still was a little but that was just in my sisterly view.

I took in a deep breath and smelled the comforting scent of the sea.

"Hey," said a familiar voice.

I whipped my head around and saw Nico standing in the doorway. This was the first time I had seen him all summer because he must have been avoiding me since I had confronted him at the beginning of the summer.

"What do you want?" I said but not harshly.

"I just wanted to try to ease tensions between us because it would be kind of awkward at school and stuff," he said.

I sighed.

"I guess you're right," I said.

Now it was his turn to sigh.

"Good," he said, turning to leave.

"Wait," I said.

He turned around.

"Just so we're clear," I said. "Don't ever try to hit on me just because we made up."

"I wasn't-." he said.

"Oh really because you've done it before with unsuccessful results," I said.

He paused the said, "You got me. I have hit on you before but have no intentions to now."

"Why not?" I asked just curious.

"Because now you're Percy's sister. He's been nothing but nice to me ever since we met and I don't think going out with his sister is a good way to repay him," he said, a tad regretful.

"Ok," I said.

"Thanks for understanding," he said as he turned back around and left just as Percy came back.

"Hey Nico," said Percy.

He didn't respond.

"What's gotten into him?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I said, taking the trash can.

**Don't fret! It is not the last chapter! There is one more! And it is not the last story! This is only the beginning!**


	18. Five Months Later

**Now this is the last chapter. Of the first story in a series that I am planning. Enjoy it!**

Chapter Eighteen:

Five Months Later

Trina's pov

I was about to fall asleep in the back row of the 60 year old Mr. Weser's history class. Katie was already reading under her desk.

My phone vibrated.

I took it out under my desk. Though it wouldn't matter because nothing could break the teacher's concentration when he was telling a story that had nothing to do with the lesson. Percy had texted me:

**Annabeth went into labor!**

I immediately woke up and texted back:

**OMGs who should I bring?**

My phone vibrated a few minutes later and read:

**Yourself and Nico**

I groaned and sent the next message:

**Why Nico?**

Immediately I got back:

**I don't need this discussion right now! Just get Nico and head to NYU hospital in New York.**

I sighed and sent a reply:

**Fine on my way.**

I put my phone in my pocket and tried to get Katie's (who was sitting right next to me) attention. This was pretty a hopeless cause when she was reading.

I should explain why she could read it and not get a headache. It's in ancient Greek. I never said anything to her about it before because I could read it like plain English.

"Katie!" I whisper shouted.

She didn't answer.

"Katie!" I said a little louder.

Again, she didn't answer.

"Katie!" I practically said out loud.

That got her attention.

"What?" she said.

"I need you to put a mist over the teacher and student so Nico and I can leave and also, get Nico for me," I said.

"Ok but why Nico?" she said.

"I don't know Percy wants him," I said.

"Why does Percy want him?" she said.

"I don't know, Annabeth is in labor and he wants us both there for support," I said.

"Oh say hi for us," she said as she turned to Nico who was sitting right next to her.

I tuned back to my desk and started to close my book. We had been apparently been discussing Ancient Greece.

"Trina!" I heard Nico whisper shout.

"What?" I said.

He put out his arms like people usually do when saying what.

I shrugged then said, "We're leaving now."

He turned back to his desk and started to pack up his stuff. Apparently he had no objection to leaving at fifth period on the last day before break.

I finished packing my stuff and turned to Katie who was looking at me waiting for the signal.

I leaned forward to see if Nico was ready. He nodded.

I nodded at Katie who snapped her fingers and said out loud, "Trina and Nico were never here."

And with that, we were in the hallway, headed to our lockers to get our backpacks and coats. Even though we had to leave urgently, it was still the middle of winter.

Once we met up at the front doors, I asked Nico, "How are we going to get there?"

"Why are you asking me? I thought you knew," he said.

"You can't fly on pegasi but it's the fastest way out of here," I said.

He grimaced then smiled.

"I know an even faster way out of here," he said.

"Shadow travel," he said.

"You mean the thing you did on my second day at camp to check on Atlas?" I said.

"Exactly," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me headlong into a shadowy locker.

We were standing in an alley within seconds.

"Whoa!" I said. "How did you do that?"

"Trait of Hades kids," he said as he yawned.

"Are you sure we're in New York?" I said.

"Yeah. NYU hospital should be on the other side of this alley," he said.

"Then we should get moving," I said.

He nodded and we headed for the street.

Minutes later, we were standing outside the door to Annabeth's room and looking at a pacing Percy.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Doing what?" he said, not breaking his pace.

"Being out here and not in there with her?" I said.

"To frightening," he said.

"Well I'm going in there," I said.

"No!" said Percy, lunging at me but I had already opened the door.

We both froze. Mostly because everyone was looking at us but another part was because of the little baby that Annabeth was holding.

"She's beautiful," I said, walking in.

Percy stood frozen at the door but slowly smiled and walked in.

Nico craned his neck to look in and came in after Percy.

"Hi Trina, hi Nico," said Annabeth.

"She's a beautiful girl," said one of the nurses.

At this point we were all gathered around Annabeth looking at the naked baby lying on top of her. She must have not been taken to wrap in a blanket yet.

She had brown hair and was red as one of Apollo's sacred cows. But before we got to really look at her and take her all in, one of the nurses said she had to go and check her weight and everything and whisked her out of the room.

As we watched the nurse take her away, I asked Percy, "Why is Nico here?"

"Hey!" said Nico.

"Guy support," said Percy.

"Ah," I said as I sat down in the only chair in the room.

Then Percy sat down on the edge of Annabeth's bed and Nico sat on the arm of my chair.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

They all shrugged.

"I should probably call my mom," I said as I pulled out my phone and sent her a message.

"I thought you were going to call her," said Nico.

"I remembered that she's still at work," I said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until a nurse wheeled in the baby in one of those plastic crib things that hospitals use.

"Healthy baby girl coming through," she said.

"How much does she weigh?" said Annabeth.

"Eight pounds nine ounces," she said and left the room.

We all got up and looked at the baby in the crib. Gray eyes looked back at us.

"What are we going to name her?" asked Annabeth.

"I don't know," said Percy.

"I know what you should name her," I said.

"What?" said Annabeth.

"Rose," I said.

"That sounds like a good name," she said. "But why?"

I shrugged, "Laura Ingalls Wilder's daughter was born in December and her name was Rose. And she's also as red as one."

Annabeth laughed.

"Does that sound like a good name Percy?"

He didn't say anything but nodded.

"So it's settled, Rose…. What about the middle name?" she said.

"Another suggestion," I said.

"What?" said Annabeth.

"Frost for the very cold winter outside," I said. "Or Sally because she looks like she has your mom's hair Percy."

He smiled, "Yeah she does. Which reminds me I should call her."

"You called me before your own mother?" I said, gaping at him.

"So Sally as the middle name?" said Annabeth.

"Yeah," said Percy, smiling again. "Rose Sally Jackson."

Annabeth smiled and picked her up.

"She's beautiful," she said.

"I think we've established that," I said and smiled.

She smiled.

"So are Nico and I free to go?" I asked.

"Annabeth looked at me with pleading eyes and said, "No! You can't leave especially if the gods come. They won't be as harsh if you're here."

"Fine," I said, pulling out my wallet. "I am going down to the cafeteria to get something to drink. You guys want anything?"

"Can you get me a bottle of water?" said Annabeth.

"I'll go get it," said Percy, getting up from his perch on the bed.

At this point Nico must have realized that he would be left alone with Annabeth and said, "I'll go with you guys."

I snickered.

As we headed out into the hall I asked Nico with a smug smile on my face, "Didn't want to be left alone with her, did you?"

"No offense Percy, but I could not last five minutes with that girl alone," he said.

"Why?" said Percy.

"Because being with that baby made her cheerful. Which for being the Lord of Death's son is a little much for me," he said.

Percy nodded.

"By the way, no offense but why is Nico here?" I said.

"Offense!" said Nico.

"Maybe because I needed the guy support and he's the closest thing to a brother I have that isn't 7 feet tall and currently under the ocean," he said.

"Tyson?" I said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Did you tell him about me?" I said.

"Yeah, he said that it would be like having an Annabeth that is related to you," he said.

"I take it he likes Annabeth," I said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Did you tell him?" I said.

He shook his head.

"Well guess how surprised he's going to be," I said.

He sighed.

At this point, we had walked down stairs and were at the cafeteria. But before we could go in, we heard, "Percy!" from behind us.

We turned around to see Percy's mom whom I had met before at Percy's birthday party a few months before.

"Hi mom," he said, walking up and getting intercepted in a hug.

"Oh I haven't seen you in a while. Where's Annabeth?" she said.

"Upstairs, room 421," he said.

"Ok, see you later," she said, turning around and heading for the elevators.

"What happened when you told her?" I asked, stunned by how cheerful she was.

"Oh she was plenty mad but simmered down when she saw how useless it was," he said, turning back to us and heading through the doors of the cafeteria.

We were back in the room and it was almost 8 'o clock and my eyes were starting to droop. I was never the one to stay up late.

I yawned and headed over to the recliner, the only comfy chair in the room. And apparently Nico thought so too because he was asleep in it though pushed to one side enough for me to slide in and sleep. So very quietly I sat on the arm of the side that was empty and gently slid in and propped my head on my arm and fell asleep.

Percy's pov

I was lying on the bed next to Annabeth when I saw Trina slide into the recliner next to Nico. This had woken Nico up and he saw her asleep but didn't do anything, he just smiled slightly and went back to sleep.

"What the hey," I thought. "If Nico liked Trina, then that was okay with me."

So I closed my eyes and went to sleep, glad that I could not worry about what was going to happen tomorrow as long as it was okay today.

**Well there you go the last chapter. But the end is also the beginning. The beginning of the next story that will be called…. Something more exciting than this title. Let me think….The Quest for 7? I don't really know, I haven't given it much though since it won't come out for at least a week. Let me know what you think of this title. I will accept suggestions and if I use it I will give you credit. THANK YOU for being such great readers!**


	19. Ending AN

**Ok I don't know how I expected you guys to come up with a title when you don't know what it's about. Sorry. Well after mulling over it for a while, (And trust me I had a lot of time to mull over it, It rained practically all day every day) I decided that I would go with *drum roll* The Quest for Seven! So the first chapter will be out soon either in a few hours or maybe tomorrow. In the next week at least.**

**I just wanted to thank all of the people who have put my story on their favorites or their alert list. I don't know who you are but I thank you. Also I would like to thank the people who have reviewed my story. Those people are:**

**Perkyhorses, koil163, Wavegirl245, no one, LOVERofmany, easykeeper, angelcake3000, randomgenius, TheJazzyDolphin, Alex Xm, Iwashere, Wakkomonkey9258, Son Of Poseidon, ta, The Scholar, and ocean101.**

**And last but not least, my wonderful readers, though you might not review, I know you are there.**

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	20. Author's Note

**It's been a couple of years since I posted on Fanfiction, so I'm a bit rusty. But I have still been writing. I don't know where to start really. **

**I had something planned in what I was going to say and now I've completely forgotten it. I have absolutely no idea. **

**But I do want you to know, for those of you that have read The Quest for Seven that I unfortunately will not be updating that. I abandoned it some years ago and I have no idea where I intended to go with it now. **

**I would add some hahas or some lols to keep this from sounding really boring but they would really seem boring and forced and pointless. So… I do apologize for those of you who have waited patiently for an update whether it be years or months. I will still keep it up, for you to enjoy whenever. I did finish Percy's Sister. **

**I'm just rambling now, my thoughts are so unconnected. **

**I am typing this little author's note to tell you that even though I have officially abandoned The Quest for Seven (for those of you concerned) even though I still am in love with Percy Jackson, I am still writing. I was writing this to tell you about a story that I recently wrote that I will be posting on , Fanfiction's sister site. My pen name is the same as this site, Merry Times (formerly redhead1997)(I can't get the link in my profile to work) and the story will most likely be called The Half Life. If you would like to read it, to see what I've been up to (if you really care) then go check it out and tell me what you think if you want. If you like it, tell your friends who you think might like it. **

**I will also be posting it on Wattpad, it you would rather read it on there, my screen name is Merry_Times. **

**I should be posting at roughly the same time every week, as it's all pre-written.**

**And if you want to know what's going on in my day to day life, feel free to follow me on twitter, RedOn_The_Head. **

**Oh goodness, I sound like a robot. **

**Haha.**

**LOL.**

**Heehe.**

**Lmao. **

**Is that better?**

**Probably not.**

**Sorry.**

**Really.**

**Check it out if you want, and if you don't, that's fine too. It's an original story…..so…. **

**Thanks. Bye. Have a nice day. **

**You're awesome if you've stuck around this long.**

**You get a virtual cookie. **

**Bye! **


End file.
